The present invention relates to a grille assembly for mounting on the barrel of a hair drier to broaden the output port of the hair drier.
The output terminal of a hair drier is generally made in the shape of a barrel for guiding the output current of air. Because the barrel is narrow, the output current of air is strong and greatly concentrated, therefore high noises will be produced during the operation of a hair drier. Because the current of air is highly concentrated, a relatively longer time is needed to dry the hairs. Furthermore, the hairs may be damaged easily when dried by a highly concentrated current of hot air.